


Truth or Dare

by tunasmoothie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, i ran out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and Napoleon deal with a power outage and play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

It was a rainy afternoon, raindrops hitting against the window like gunshots on a car, lightning occasionally flashing every few minutes. Inside a warm, cosy apartment was Illya and Napoleon, Napoleon huddled up in a blanket while watching the rain pour outside while Illya was reading a book in his room.   
Napoleon sighed. It had been raining for about 6 hours now, and it was only getting worse. He honestly hated thunderstorms. Or any kind of storms, for that matter. He always hated them, even since he was a little kid. He remembered fondly when he would go to his parents room and hide inside their bed. He grinned at the thought. Suddenly, a loud thunder and click was heard, then it was all dark. 

"Peril? What happened?" Napoleon called into the darkness, trying to feel his way around.

"Power outage, I think.." Illya responded. There was some shuffling, then a click. Suddenly, dim light started to shine through Illya's door. He saw Illya's shape in the doorframe, a lantern in his hands.

"What do we do now?" Napoleon asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Illya responded, "I guess we have to wait the storm out."

Napoleon sighed again. There was a pause, raindrop thundering at the window. "I have an idea," Napoleon said suddenly, "What about a game of truth or dare?"

"What? No. I'm not playing any of your american games." Illya grumbled.

"aw, come on! It will be fun, trust me!" Napoleon whined.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Ugh-fine."

"Here, I'll let you start." Napoleon said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that your ticklish?"

"No."

"You suck at lying, cowboy. What if I do this?" Illya suddenly tackled Napoleon, jabbing at his sides. 

"I-Illya, stop it!" Napoleon laughed, attempting to push the giant Russain off.

"Alright, you next." Illya said after getting off Napoleon.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sleep with me." 

"What? No!" Illya growled.

"Aw, come on, peril! It's getting late anyway, and you'll be cold by yourself in bed. Just this time?" 

"Fine, but just this once."

Napoleon got up and blindly dragged Illya through the dark to his bed in the other room and slipped under the covers, Illya following him. Illya suddenly sneaked his arms around Napoleon's waist, pulling him into an awkward cuddle. Illya sighed contently.

"Illya?"

"Yes, cowboy?"

"Sleep well."

"You too."


End file.
